Prends ma main, et emmène moi au loin
by Elialys
Summary: GSR 'Tout avait débuté lorsqu’elle lui avait tendu la main, et qu’il l’avait prise dans la sienne.' CHAPITRE 3 en ligne le 25 Août :
1. You had a ponytail

**N/A :**Je sais que « Les Larmes de l'Ange » attend toujours son dernier chapitre. Et je peux vous jurer qu'il existe quelqu'un d'encore plus frustré que vous : MOI. C'est tout de même impressionnant de savoir que j'ai le plan détaillé de ce chapitre dans ma tête depuis mai, et que je suis complètement incapable de le mettre par écrit. Ou du moins avec une lenteur insupportable… BREF.  
Ma muse est un peu mourute en ce moment. Je me met devant une page blanche et ça me laisse perplexe lol. Qu'est ce que je vous poste là alors ?

Et bien, c'est une fic que j'ai commencée le mois dernier, quand j'étais encore capable d'écrire HAHAHA -- A l'origine, c'était sensée être une oneshot. Mais vue que je n'ai écrit que la première partie de ce qui devais être plusieurs parties (je vous ai dit que mes phrases craignaient mdr), je la partage avec vous, en espérant que la suite viendra XD

Logiquement, avec le titre, la citation et le sujet de ce chapitre, vous devriez comprendre le thème de cette fic, et de chaque chapitre à venir :p

Enjoy, et merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire, et de me donner leur avis :))

**Genre** : Vous allez jamais me croire mais… actuellement cette fic est d'abord Romance avant d'être Angoisse mdrrr HOURA moi XD

**Pairing**: GSR

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient dans **CSI**, mais la majorité des choses dans cette histoire sort quand même de ma tête lool.

* * *

**Prends ma main, et emmène-moi au loin. **

* * *

"_Le plus grand bonheur que puisse donner l'amour, c'est le premier serrement de main d'une femme qu'on aime_." _Henri Beyle_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : You had a ponytail

Tout avait débuté lorsqu'elle lui avait tendu la main, et qu'il l'avait prise dans la sienne.

Il était aisé de penser que cela avait commencé trois heures auparavant, lorsqu'elle avait posé sa première question, première d'une longue série. Lui-même serait capable d'admettre que dès l'instant où il avait entendu le son de sa voix, le timbre si particulier de sa Sara, il avait su, avait compris au plus profond de son être qu'elle était la femme de sa vie, et qu'il allait tout faire pour la faire devenir sienne.

Mais ce n'était pas _exactement_ la vérité.

A cet époque, en ce jour d'octobre 1998 durant lequel il avait donné sa première lecture du séminaire, les notions telles que 'coup de foudre' ou 'femme de sa vie' étaient inexistantes, ou du moins enfouies sous une tonne de principes scientifiques et rationnels. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne croyait pas à l'amour. Il savait qu'il était scientifiquement prouvé que les réactions chimiques déclenchées par l'organisme face à certaines personnes pouvaient donner un sentiment d'exaltation sans comparaison.

Mais n'ayant jamais expérimenté cette sensation lui-même –ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas, il était toujours partant pour une expérience- cela demeurait simplement une autre donnée de plus à classer dans un tiroir de son cerveau.

Alors, lorsque cette jeune femme avait parlé, et avait posé une question des plus intéressantes, il avait été enchanté de voir que certains de ses auditeurs étaient véritablement venu pour l'écouter, et semblaient avoir un minimum de connaissance sur le sujet. Et même lorsque les questions se suivirent au fil des heures, et que son contentement s'agrandi, elle n'avait été qu'une cérébrale de plus, comme il en avait déjà vu, comme il en reverrait encore.

Et lorsqu'elle fit son chemin jusqu'à l'estrade à la fin de la matinée, sa queue de cheval rebondissant au rythme des marches qu'elle descendait, il avait esquissé un sourire, espérant intérieurement qu'il aurait l'occasion de discuter un peu plus longuement avec elle. Et c'était sincèrement son côté scientifique qui avait parlé.

Mais voilà.

Elle lui avait tendu la main. Et avait sourit.

Si ces deux évènements s'étaient produit de façon séparée, peut-être ne se serait-il jamais fait happer aussi violemment et définitivement par cette magnifique créature.

Mais il ne le saurait jamais –et ne tenait absolument pas à le savoir- car le fait était que cela s'était bel et bien produit simultanément.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne, et fut immédiatement traversé par un frisson qui ne ressemblait à rien qu'il ait pu expérimenter auparavant, alors que son regard était hypnotisé par le large sourire qui apparaissait au même instant sur son visage.

Quelqu'un de plus rêveur et de moins scientifique aurait pu se dire qu'il venait d'être frappé de plein fouet par la flèche de Cupidon.

Mais c'était de Gil Grissom que nous parlions ici.

De Gil Grissom sentant au plus profond de son être pour la première fois de sa vie –et Dieu merci, pas la dernière- que Sara Sidle allait bouleverser son existence.

Bien sûr qu'il ne le _réalisa_ pas, qu'il n'y _pensa_ même pas. Ses croyances concernant l'amour et tout autre sentiments bien guimauves et perturbants étaient toujours enfouis dans un tiroir poussiéreux.

Mais il lui aurait été impossible, même avec toute la volonté du monde, de ne pas sentir ce frisson, délicieusement inattendu et complètement inconnu, et de ne pas vouloir réitérer l'expérience aussi souvent que possible.

C'est pourquoi il lui proposa rapidement d'aller discuter devant un café. Et qu'il accepta immédiatement son invitation à dîner (qui n'en n'était pas vraiment une, mais qui s'en rapprochait grandement).

Et dès qu'il le pouvait, il posait ses mains sur elle.

D'accord, le terme n'était peut-être pas le bon, étant donné qu'il n'aurait jamais au grand jamais osé littéralement _poser_ une des ses mains sur les formes de son corps. Non pas qu'il n'en ai aucunement l'envie, au contraire.

Cela avait commencé innocemment.

Il lui tendit une tasse de café, et laissa délibérément leur doigts se frôler. A nouveau ce courant électrique, moins puissant que lors de la poignée de main bien entendu, mais non négligeable.

Il réitéra l'expérience avec divers objet au cours des jours qui suivirent –livres, magazines, journaux, tout et n'importe quoi. Lorsqu'ils entraient dans un bâtiment, il plaçait sa main dans le creux de son dos, dans un geste presque inconscient de galanterie, mais ses motivations étaient toutes autres.

Très vite pourtant, il réalisa que son envie ne s'arrêtait plus à un frôlement de leur peau ou à un bref contact de leurs épaules ou de leur jambes (cela était arrivé exactement cinq fois au cours du mois, que Dieu le pardonne).

Non, les choses avaient vite dérapé, dans son esprit au moins.

Ils visitaient un des nombreux musées de la ville, et il la regardait s'extasier devant telle ou telle œuvre d'art, son visage s'éclairant alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient dans un sourire captivé et rêveur. Et soudain, il avait la vive envie de glisser ses deux mains de chaque côté de ce visage et de l'attirer à lui, gouttant son sourire, curieux de voir si la chaleur qu'il dégageait pénétrerait son corps.

Et lorsqu'il la raccompagnait le soir à son studio, déclinant toujours son offre de rentrer boire un dernier café, son intérieur bouillait d'un désir ardant de la bloquer contre le mur, et de découvrir quelle serait la puissance du frisson lorsque leurs deux corps seraient étroitement accolés alors qu'il la presserait contre le béton. Ses mains seraient glissées dans ses cheveux bouclés dont il voulait absolument découvrir la texture, tandis qu'elle aurait enroulé ses bras autour de son cou pour mieux l'attirer à elle, approfondissant leurs baisers, noyant ses gémissements dans sa bouche.

Ceci n'était que deux des 587 scénarios qu'il avait eu le temps de s'imaginer durant ce mois d'octobre 1998, deux parmi les 795 582 autres scénarios qu'il s'inventerait ensuite entre octobre 1998 et mai 2005.

Et c'était mal. Très, très mal. Il le savait parfaitement, c'était pourquoi il ne céda jamais à la tentation, bien qu'elle eu réitéré ses tentatives avec véhémence.

Désirer la toucher, avec tellement de force que c'en était presque douloureux. Refuser de céder, garder ses distances autant que possible, plaçant une cinquantaine de murs entre eux, dans l'espoir que cela écraserait toute envie ou besoin, physique ou émotionnel.

Deux réactions totalement paradoxales. Destinées à se percuter encore et encore, aucune ne parvenant à surpasser l'autre, approfondissant la blessure à chaque nouvel à-coup.

Lui demander de rester à Vegas. Passer toute une année à continuer les effleurements et le flirt totalement 'innocent'.

Lui avouer qu'il ne s'était jamais intéressé à la beauté avant de la connaître. Car la beauté n'existait que dans les traits fins de son visage, dans la pureté de son sourire, dans l'éclat de ses yeux.

Et puis s'éloigner, la repousser. Lui dire d'avoir une vie en dehors du travail, une vie dont il ne devait plus faire partie, et la punir ensuite en la rejetant encore plus, parce qu'elle avait osé lui obéir.

Paradoxe, destin et douleur.

Une bonne définition de leur relation durant ses premières années.

Et tout avait débuté lorsqu'elle lui avait tendu la main, et qu'il l'avait prise dans la sienne.

* * *

**N/A** : J'ai commencé cette histoire car il est évident qu'en ce qui concerne le GSR, à chaque fois qu'ils se sont pris la main d'une façon ou d'une autre, ça signifiait quelque chose de plus profond :p J'envisage d'explorer ces moments, d'utiliser mon imagination (quand elle reviendra HAHA) pour en rajouter des inédits aussi.

Laissez-moi savoir si ça vous intéresse ;-)

Take care !!

PS : Le titre du chapitre, c'est une phrase de Grissom à Sara dans le 8x02, lorsqu'ils parlent de leur première rencontre. 'Tu avais une queue de cheval'. Awwwww ¤guimauve¤


	2. I had heard you were a little dull

**N/A :**Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous remercier du fond du cœur pour tous vos messages. Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir autant de commentaires, et c'est extrêmement motivant :-D

Je souhaitais écrire le deuxième chapitre plus vite, mais ma muse était portée disparue :-/ Elle a fait sa réapparition aujourd'hui, avec une idée tout à fait différente de ce que j'avais en tête, beaucoup plus inspirante de mon point de vue donc voilou, 2000 words tout frais, à peine relus, donc DESOLé pour les éventuelles votes, j'en ai sans aucun doute oubliés.

Vraiment merci pour votre soutiens, vous êtes géniaux ¤fait un gros câlins à ses lecteurs¤

**Genre** : OMG ! Pas d'angoisse dans celui là ! Profitez-en, je ne sais pas si ça va durer :p

**Pairing**: GSR

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient dans **CSI**, mais la majorité des choses dans cette histoire sort quand même de ma tête lool.

* * *

**Prends ma main, et emmène-moi au loin.**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : I had heard you were a little dull as a speaker…

"…_but you can't rely your first blush_."**Sara Sidle, 7x03**

Il avait les yeux bleus.

C'était sans aucun doute la première chose qu'elle avait noté chez lui, avant même de découvrir ses nombreuses autres facettes tout aussi attrayantes.

Il était intelligent. Intéressant. Passionné.

Et totalement à croquer.

Le critère physique n'avait jamais été un attribut capital pour Sara. A la fac, les garçons avec lesquels elle était sortis étaient tous pour la plupart des grosses têtes, qui avaient une connaissance impressionnante, mais dont le physique n'atteignait souvent pas le même niveau, et elle s'en fichait bien. Malheureusement, ces liaisons là n'avaient jamais duré bien longtemps. Etrangement, même l'homme le plus intelligent de la Terre semblait se sentir quelque part 'diminué' par sa propre vivacité d'esprit, et préférait au final s'enticher de filles qui finissaient toujours en bas des listes lors des résultats d'examens.

Mais avec lui, c'était différent.

Car, en vérité, ils ne parlaient pas, pas vraiment.

Mais elle, elle pouvait passer des heures à l'écouter. Car les sons qu'il produisait avaient quelque chose de magique, et elle aurait sincèrement pu s'y perdre des jours entiers.

La première fois qu'elle était allé l'écouter, elle était avec une amie, qui lui avait dit qu'il était tout simplement renversant.

Après près de trois heures plongée dans son univers, elle n'avait pu que lui donner raison.

Sara était d'une nature curieuse, très curieuse, voir trop pour certains. Elle était donc allée lui parler dès que les lumières furent rallumées.

Le lendemain soir, il l'emmenait dîner.

Et trois rendez-vous plus tard, elle le laissait entrer dans son appartement et dans sa vie (sexuelle, tout du moins, car personne n'entrait jamais _totalement_ dans sa vie), entamant sa relation la plus stable depuis…hum, trop longtemps.

Un mois plus tard, il lui dit qu'il l'aimait, et elle sourit doucement, avant de l'embrasser.

Sara ne doutait pas des sentiments qu'il lui offrait. Mais elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas réciproques, et qu'il en avait totalement conscience.

Non, Sara n'était pas amoureuse de lui, mais il avait tout du petit copain parfait, il était gentil et intentionné, et il l'aimait, suffisamment pour ne pas chercher à la débarrasser de ses névroses du passé, comme certains avaient pu tenter de le faire auparavant.

Mais s'il y avait bien une chose dont elle était amoureuse chez lui, c'était de son violon.

Parfois (très souvent), il en jouait juste pour elle.

Sur le ventre, elle s'installait confortablement sur le canapé ou sur le lit, coussin ou oreiller caler sous la poitrine, et posait son menton dans ses mains, tandis qu'il plaçait l'instrument sous son propre menton.

L'archet glissait alors sur les cordes, et les doigts de sa main gauche effleuraient chacune d'entre elles, avec la même dévotion qu'ils parcouraient parfois sa peau à elle, et il fermait les yeux, emporter par sa propre musique.

Et elle fermait les yeux, à nouveau envoûtée par les mélodies mélancoliques et magnifiques qui s'émanaient de cette symbiose entre l'homme et l'instrument.

Sara aimait le son de ce violon, et était persuadée d'en ignorer la raison. Mais si elle avait eu la volonté de se replonger dans son passé lointain, très lointain, peut-être se serait-elle souvenue de cette vieille voisine chez qui sa mère la déposait parfois. Cette vieille voisine à l'air ronchon et dont l'appartement sentait le chat et la poussière. Cette vieille voisine dont l'air ronchon disparaissait lorsqu'elle empoignait son violon et le calait sous son menton, avant d'emplir la pièce d'une odeur de conte de fée. Sara avait à peine quatre ans, mais les souvenirs, mêmes les plus enfouis, avaient un pouvoir étonnant, même plus de deux décennies plus tard.

Sara aurait pu se souvenir de ce visage ridé et pourtant compatissant, qui lui apportait parfois un réconfort éphémère, si seulement elle avait eu la volonté de se replonger dans son passé.

A la place, elle l'écoutait lui.

Il s'appelait Thomas Lewis. Il avait vingt-neuf ans, et était violoniste professionnel à San Francisco.

OoOoOoOoO

Alors qu'elle observait les photos des trois victimes étalées devant elle, Sara se retrouva à nouveau à envier le métier de Thomas.

Il gagnait sa vie en déchiffrant des partitions et en faisant rêver les autres. Elle gagnait la sienne en observant le moindre détail sur des corps ensanglantés, pour tenter d'offrir un peu de réconfort à leurs proches, déchirés par le chagrin.

Sara adorait sincèrement son métier. Elle voyait dans sa profession un espoir pour les générations futures, à défauts de pouvoir aider les hommes d'aujourd'hui. Elle aimait rendre justice aux personnes qui ne pouvaient plus le faire d'elles-mêmes.

Mais durant les affaires comme celle-ci, où rien ne semblait lui offrir de réponse, seulement de nouvelles questions, un abattement et un désespoir sans nom enserraient ses poumons et son cœur.

Elle avait étudié, analysé, et ré-analysé les preuves, avec l'aide de ses deux collèges, et toujours rien. Mick et Ashley était tous deux CSI niveaux III, donc le problème ne venait pas d'elle. Pour qu'elle en vienne à douter de ses propres compétences, alors que Mayers, le sous-directeur du labo, lui avait même dit en personne qu'elle était sans aucun doute l'élément le plus prometteur du département, cela voulait tout dire.

Non, le problème demeurait dans ces insectes suspects qu'ils avaient retrouvés sur les victimes, puis plus tard sur les lieux du crime qu'ils avaient retrouvé, et dont ils ne pouvaient rien tirer. L'entomologiste de la ville était en séminaire pour le mois quelque part à l'autre bout du pays, et leur enquête n'était pas assez 'importante' pour l'obliger à revenir.

Observant l'une des photographie du visage pâle et éclaboussé de sang du petit garçon de cinq ans qui avait été tué avec ses parents, Sara se demanda comment sa mort pouvait être jugée 'pas assez importante'. Une incompréhension et une colère qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien lui enserrèrent l'estomac, et elle ferma les yeux, prenant une profonde respiration pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

Ce fut trois petits coups frappés sur le chambranle de la porte ouverte qui la firent immédiatement rouvrir les yeux et se redresser sur son siège, se tournant vers l'origine du son.

Bien qu'elle ne l'ai plus vu, ni eu de nouvelles de lui, depuis plus d'un an, Sara le reconnu immédiatement. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, son estomac fit une nouvelle cabriole, bien que la sensation n'aurait pas pu être plus différente que celle qui l'envahissait encore deux minutes plus tôt.

Gil Grissom se tenait à la porte, et la fixait sans ciller.

L'expression qu'elle dû afficher –surtout lorsque sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma à une ou deux reprises sans qu'elle n'émette aucun son- devait être particulièrement comique, car un léger sourire amusé éclaira son visage, qui avait été jusqu'à présent un peu assombri. Sourire qui n'arrangea absolument pas l'état de son estomac, la sensation d'engourdissement gagnant même ses jambes, et elle remercia le siège qui portait son corps.

« Et bien Miss Sidle, j'avais le souvenir d'une jeune femme beaucoup plus bavarde que ça. » finit-il par dire d'un ton taquin, de ce même ton qu'il avait tant utilisé l'année dernière durant son séminaire, et surtout en dehors.

Son cerveau se remit soudainement en marche, l'adrénaline faisant finalement effet, et elle décida d'entrer dans son jeu :

« Bizarrement, j'avais moi-même l'impression que vous aviez moins de cheveux gris l'an dernier. »

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire innocent, et il leva un sourcil impressionné, signe de défaite certaine, mais son sourire prouvait qu'aucun sentiment n'était froissé.

Leurs étranges salutations auraient pu continuer encore quelques minutes, si Ashley n'était pas apparu à son tour à la porte.

« Ah, Sara, tu es là. Je te présente Gil Grissom, il est entomologiste à Las Vegas, et un vieil ami de Mayers, apparemment. Docteur Grissom, voici Sara Sidle, notre petite CSI niveau II. »

Sara lui envoya un regard noir dont elle avait le secret, alors que Grissom retenait un rire amusé.

« Les présentations ne sont pas nécessaires, » apprit-il à Ashley. « Sara était l'une de mes étudiantes les plus assidues durant le séminaire que j'ai tenu ici l'an dernier. »

Ashley, amusée par la situation (et surtout par le rougissement soudain de Sara) passa les deux minutes suivantes à poser des questions plus ou moins indiscrète à Grissom sur l'étendue de leur relation prof/élève, questions qu'il esquiva avec brio, usant de réponses énigmatiques dont lui seul avait le secret.

Sara passa ces deux minutes à l'observer, intérieurement impressionnée –et totalement terrorisée- par la vitesse avec laquelle des sensations et des sentiments qu'il était le seul à avoir un jour provoqué en elle, refirent surfaces, alors qu'elle les croyaient mort dans l'œuf.

Avant de partir, à la fin de son mois de séminaire, il lui avait fournis son numéro de téléphone et son adresse email, et elle en avait fait de même. Mais il n'y avait eu aucune promesse de prise de contact de faite, d'aucun côté, et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Sara avait longtemps conservé son numéro dans son répertoire, ainsi que son email dans sa liste de contact. A plusieurs reprises, elle s'était retrouvé à ouvrir un message vierge, ou a composé son numéro, qu'elle avait étrangement mémorisé. Mais elle n'avait jamais rien envoyé. Car il n'avait jamais rien envoyé.

Elle aurait été incapable d'expliquer l'intensité de leur rencontre, ce jour-là dans l'auditorium de Berkeley, pas plus qu'elle ne pourrait expliquer les quatre semaines qui avaient suivit. Tout ce dont elle avait conscience, c'était de ce qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux, à discuter, à rigoler, ou à tout simplement laisser un silence confortable s'installer. L'attirance qu'elle avait ressentit pour lui avait été sans égale, et à maintes reprises, elle avait tenté d'arriver à ses fins. Elle savait qu'il était loin d'être indifférent face à elle, très loin, ou du moins elle le _sentait_. Mais elle avait également réalisé que Gil Grissom était un être de contradictions. Les signaux qu'il lui envoyait était blanc une minute, noir la suivante. Il n'avait jamais mis fin à leurs rendez-vous ou à leurs balades et discussions, mais dans le même temps, il fuyait dès que la tension qui crépitait entre eux devenait trop intense.

Mais Sara était persuadée au plus profond de son être, même alors qu'elle ne le connaissait que depuis trois jours, qu'elle pourrait passer sa vie entière à le chasser, sans jamais se lasser.

Après plusieurs mois de silence total pourtant, et d'étranges instants de tristesse et de sentiments de manque inexplicable, elle avait effacer email et téléphone, plus pour la symbolique qu'autre chose, étant donné qu'ils étaient ancrés dans son esprit. Elle avait enfouis sentiments et réflexions dans un coin de son cerveau (et de son cœur), persuadée qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais.

Et puis, il y avait eu Thomas.

A présent qu'elle observait l'homme qui rendait ses mains étrangement moite avec un simple regard, elle réalisa avec stupeur ce qui lui avait tellement plus chez son petit ami actuel.

Thomas et Grissom auraient très facilement pu être pris pour des frères.

Sara n'eut pas l'occasion d'analyser cette réalisation, Ashley ayant à présent entrepris d'expliquer l'enquête à Grissom, et elle se joignit à elle.

Avec son aide, l'enquête progressa de façon fulgurante. Sara avait adoré l'écouter parler durant ses lectures, ou assis devant un café. Elle réalisa qu'elle aimait tout autant, si ce n'était plus, l'observer travailler, buvant chacune de ses explications avec ferveurs.

La nuit tombant sur la ville, et l'affaire ne pouvant pas être débloquée plus avant le lendemain, Sara reprit leurs vieilles habitudes, et lui proposa d'aller manger un morceau.

Il accepta sans hésiter.

Et après une soirée passée ensemble à discuter comme si les treize mois qui les avaient séparés n'avaient jamais existés, Sara fut frappée par une autre réalisation.

Le son du violon n'était pas la seule chose capable de l'envoûter et de lui faire perdre pieds avec le monde qui l'entouraient.

Le timbre de sa voix vibrait jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses entrailles, l'entraînait et l'enveloppait.

Et elle su à cet instant que si elle avait un jour à choisir entre les deux, le choix serait sans appel.

* * *

**N/A** : Désolé si j'ai embrouillé certains d'entre vous avec le début de ce chapitre, mais…c'était le but XD J'aime bien les petits quiproquos, c'était trop tentant hihihi ;-)

Enfin voilou un autre chapitre de fait :) Plus long que le premier, mais beaucoup plus court que ce qu'ai pu faire auparavant lol. Mais dans l'espoir que je parviendrais à la mettre à jour régulièrement, je préfère garder cette taille (enfin, si ça doit être plus long, ça sera plus long bien sûr).

Cette rencontre à San Francisco entre Sara et Grissom, avant la saison 1, n'a jamais été mentionnée dans la série, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'aime penser qu'il y a eu une deuxième rencontre, qui a vraiment « scellé » leur destins, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire :p J'ai hésité à mettre une partie du point de vue de Grissom (parce que j'adore son point de vue XD), mais je pense que je vais alterner à chaque chapitre donc…peut-être que vous vous en fichez de tout ce blabla en fait, si c'est le cas, je m'en excuses :D

Merci encore pour vos messages ! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours, et que vous en voulez d'autre :-p Comme toujours, les reviews sont très très très très appréciées :))

Gros poutous !

PS : Le titre, qui se termine en citation juste après, c'est donc Sara qui dit cette phrase à Grigri dans le 7x03, en parlant de leur première rencontre : « J'avais entendu dire que tu étais un peux ennuyeux quand tu parlais. Mais on ne peut pas se baser sur sa première impression ». C'est l'idée ;-)


	3. Someone young and beautiful shows up

**N /A **: Viiiiii je saiiiiiiiiis ça fait environ…8 mois que je n'ai pas mis à jour cette histoire mais, levez la main si ça surprend quelqu'un…mdrrr

HumHum, anyway :) Je n'ai plus d'autre histoire GSR en route, pas de oneshot imminente à écrire, et malgré le fait que j'ai tenté d'arrêter d'écrire sur eux (voulant tenter autre chose quand même), et bien j'ai complètement échoué XD A nouveau, ce n'est pas surprenant lol. J'adore vraiment trop les écrire, ils sont comme une (délicieuse) drogue pour moi, donc voilà, j'avais besoin de ma dose, donc j'ai continué cette histoire ! :D

J'espère que ça vous plaira :))

**Genre** : Mmmmmm assez appréciable je pense, pour ce chapitre :p

**Pairing**: GSR

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient dans **CSI**, mais la majorité des choses dans cette histoire sort quand même de ma tête lool.

* * *

**Prends ma main, et emmène-moi au loin.**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Someone young and beautiful shows up

Les tâches de rousseurs formaient une ligne discrète et éparpillée sur son nez et le haut de ses joues.

Et cette constatation l'étonna.

Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il puisse observer la forme de chaque grain se dessinant sur sa peau pâle qui le surprenait. La proximité de leurs visages était telle qu'il aurait été difficile d'en être autrement. Mais étant donné l'obscurité du couloir, une telle netteté était bel et bien…étonnante.

Pourtant, rien n'était aussi désarçonnant que le fait qu'il puisse avoir ce genre de pensées _maintenant_.

Mais ancrer dans un coin de son cerveau chaque détail de cet instant était plus fort que lui. Connaissant son métier, c'était même à prévoir. Bien que la sensation que provoquait cette observation (presque) silencieuse n'ait absolument rien à voir avec ce que la mise en pratique de son travail pouvait lui apporter.

Ses tâches de rousseurs, la forme et l'aspect de ses lèvres, si proche, et son souffle, son souffle sur son propre épiderme, qui envoyait de nouveaux frissons d'anticipation à travers son corps.

C'était ce souffle qui brisait en partie le silence pourtant crépitant qui régnait autour d'eux. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes, dans un appel muet et impatient, et chaque bouffée d'air qui s'échappait d'elle avait un tintement rauque, mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation, qui ne faisait que rendre l'instant encore plus chargé de tension. Et tout ce qu'il désirait dans l'immédiat, c'était mettre fin à cette torture, et finalement goûter sa saveur

Mais les choses n'auraient jamais dû se dérouler ainsi.

C'était vraisemblablement la faute du vin, qu'ils avaient consommé d'une main légère durant leur dîner 'd'adieu'. _Qu'il_ avait surtout consommé, pour être exact.

L'alcool avait toujours eu sur sa raison un pouvoir inhibiteur impressionnant et terrifiant. Tout comme Sara Sidle avait sur l'ensemble de son être un pouvoir sans limite, et totalement terrorisant.

C'était définitivement la faute du vin.

Ou bien peut-être de l'ascenseur. Car avant l'ascenseur, il aurait pu se contenir, et jamais il n'aurait rempli (à plusieurs reprises) son verre du liquide rougeâtre au diner. Et surtout, jamais, jamais, _jamais_ il ne se serrait retrouvé accolé ainsi à elle, contre la porte encore verrouillée de son appartement.

Mais l'ascenseur avait été plein, et elle avait été trop proche. Lui, dos à la cloison, elle, dos à lui.

L'année passée, il avait eu à plusieurs reprises l'occasion d'enregistrer brièvement son odeur. Une bouffée de senteurs agréables et naturelles qu'il savait posséder des vertus envoûtantes et dangereuses; c'était bien pourquoi il avait tout fait pour éviter de s'y perdre. Mais dans cet ascenseur...

Dix étages à grimper, avec un arrêt à chaque pallier, où des employés sortaient et rentraient avec la même cadence, empêchant la cessation de cet accolement forcé. Il n'était qu'un être humain après tout, et des prises d'oxygènes régulières étaient obligatoires pour assurer sa survie.

Mais lorsqu'il inspira véritablement l'odeur de ses cheveux, la mort, délicieusement tentante et agréable, lui sembla bien proche.

Elle avait un parfum de fruit exotique, qui de façon non surprenante lui convenait parfaitement. La fragrance était assez légère pour ne pas être trop envahissante, mais elle était définitivement puissante. Connaissant sa conscience professionnelle, ce ne devait pas être le résultat d'un produit chimique couteux dont elle se serait aspergée, mais seulement de son shampoing. Et comme tout chez elle, il était douloureusement parfait, et emplie de tentation silencieuse. De façon assez compréhensive, à partir de cet instant, il souhaita être immunisé contre son odeur, de la même façon qu'il n'était plus incommodé sur les scènes de crimes depuis des années.

Mais bien entendu, il avait conscience de l'opposition totale de ces deux senteurs.

L'ascension vers le bureau du présumé suspect sembla durer des heures. Le moment le plus difficile fut entre le sixième et septième étage. Plus de personnes entrèrent que ne sortirent, et le dos de Sara vint inexorablement s'accoler totalement à lui. Il se récita à toute vitesse les noms latins de tous les spécimens accrochés aux murs de son appartement de Vegas, tentant d'ignorer la chaleur de sa chair contre la sienne; ou la façon dont elle se mordilla la lèvre, put-il voir, lorsqu'elle tourna suffisamment la tête pour qu'il puisse observer une partie de son profil. Elle avait manifestement rougi, et ce mordillement nerveux et inconscient était une preuve de ce que cette situation devait provoquer en elle.

Oui, l'ascenseur avait définitivement joué un rôle important dans ce qu'il était entrain de se dérouler dans ce couloir sombre.

Mais la faute ne reposait pas seulement sur lui. Il savait que cette situation remontait à plus d'un an auparavant, lorsqu'elle était apparue dans sa vie.

La preuve la plus évidente de cette prise de conscience la concernant était la façon dont il n'était pas rentré une seule fois en contact avec elle durant ces treize mois. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui avait manqué, pourtant.

De l'appeler, de simplement lui envoyer un email. Mais il ne l'avait jamais fait, car elle était dangereuse. Il n'aurait pas été capable de se l'expliquer, mais il le _savait_. Après quelques mois, la vie avait eu raison de ses pensées incongrues, et cette attraction étrange s'était apaisée.

Lorsque Mayer -un vieil ami, sous directeur du labo de San Francisco- l'avait contacté pour réquisitionner ses talents d'entomologiste, il n'avait à aucun moment réalisé que cela signifiait qu'il y avait une forte probabilité pour qu'il la revoit. La probabilité pour qu'elle soit investigatrice sur l'enquête était beaucoup plus faible, et pourtant...

Sa collègue lui avait donné le nom de ses deux autres collaborateurs, et certes, il avait été pris de court, mais pas déstabilisé pour autant.

Treize mois avaient passé. Treize mois sans aucun contact. Et l'atmosphère de légèreté qui les avait entouré durant son séminaire ne serait certainement pas présent ici, car c'était autour de la mort d'innocents qu'ils seraient réunis cette fois.

Non, sincèrement, elle n'aurait aucun pouvoir sur lui. Il en était profondément persuadé.

Jusqu'au moment où il arriva à sa porte et qu'il la revit, assise devant une succession de photos.

Comme le jour de leur rencontre, ses cheveux étaient attachés, bien qu'ils soient seulement retenus par une pince, comme une coiffure faite à la va-vite pour éviter d'être dérangée par la présence de ses mèches bouclées. Son teint avait toujours cette même complexion un peu trop pâle, qui prouvait qu'elle passait la majorité de son temps enfermée plutôt que dehors.

Mais surtout, ses yeux étaient fermés, et une expression de profonde impuissance était dessinée sur ses traits.

Observer minutieusement quelqu'un pendant un instant quelque peu rallongé après plusieurs mois d'absence n'avait rien d'anormal en soit.

Mais la formation violente et soudaine d'un creux dans sa poitrine, et surtout du frisson d'excitation et d'étrange... soulagement qui le traversa, cela n'était _pas_ normal. Du tout.

Il se sentit sombrer un peu plus lorsque, après avoir frappé pour signaler sa présence, elle tourna la tête et connecta son regard au sien.

Alors qu'ils débutaient un échange à première vu tout à fait innocent, il pria silencieusement pour que la gravité qui semblait toujours l'habiter du fait de son enquête ne la quitte pas, et que cela empêche ses lèvres de s'étirer.

Car si Sara lui souriait...il serait tout simplement et définitivement perdu.

Dieu, qu'il fut bon de se perdre.

OoOoOoOoO

La seule chose qui pourrait les sauver de cette situation serait que l'un d'eux parle. Que l'un d'eux exprime à voix haute la gravité de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire.

Il était sincèrement convaincu que la manifestation d'un autre son que leurs respirations courtes et impatientes serait sa porte de sortie.

Et encore une fois, il n'aurait pas pu se tromper davantage. Car elle parla, oh oui.

« Griss... »

Son nom s'était échappé de ses lèvres, toujours si proches, et la supplication qui résonnait dans ce murmure rauque et implorant s'infiltra en lui, vibrant dans chaque fibre de son être, et la faim qui s'entendait clairement dans sa voix se reflétait également avec perfection dans ses yeux légèrement vitreux.

Il réalisa donc très, très rapidement qu'il avait eu tord. Au lieu de ramener ses pieds sur terre, sa raison se tapit encore un peu plus au son de sa voix, laissant alcool, adrénaline, et surtout désir, prendre le contrôle.

Cependant, il ne se jeta pas sur elle telle une bête affamée-ce qui n'aurait pourtant déplu à aucun d'eux. L'étrange ivresse qui l'habitait lui donnait l'impression d'être en possession d'un pouvoir unique et tout puissant. Le pouvoir de faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait, de l'avoir à sa merci, et d'être le seul pouvant décidé de la façon dont les choses allaient évoluer.

Dans ce genre de situation, beaucoup se serait donc tout simplement jeté sur elle telle une bête affamée. Mais Gil Grissom était bien connu pour se détacher de la normalité.

Car il ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'en temps normal, c'était elle qui possédait tout contrôle sur lui. Elle l'avait totalement envoûté, il était sous son emprise, et il détestait ça avec tellement de force. Mais pas ce soir.

Alors, au lieu de lui donner immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait -c'est à dire _lui_- il prit son temps, et décida de l'analyser avec encore plus d'acuité. En toute sincérité, il espérait surtout comprendre _pourquoi_ elle avait un tel effet sur lui.

Ses deux mains, qui avaient jusqu'à présent reposées contre la porte, l'entourant et l'emprisonnant, bougèrent. Alors que la première se glissa dans le creux de son dos, déclenchant un violent frisson contre sa paume, la deuxième alla se perdre dans la masse bouclée et satinée de ses cheveux, son pouce effleurant volontairement la peau douce de sa joue. Le souffle tremblant et gémissant qu'elle émit immédiatement à ce toucher le poussa sans hésiter à commettre le geste suivant.

Il attira enfin son visage au sien, avec une lenteur insupportable et volontaire. Mais ce n'était pas pour embrasser ses lèvres, non. Pas encore. Il n'allait pas céder aussi facilement. Il glissa ses lèvres sur sa tempe, tout en inspirant profondément, alors qu'elle agrippait sa chemise, se nichant volontiers contre sa chaleur. Son odeur était plus puissante et entêtante que jamais, le désir qui s'échappait d'elle rajoutant une fragrance chaude qui n'appartenait définitivement qu'à elle.

Cela aurait dû être le déclencheur final. Moins de trois minutes plus tard, ils auraient dû se trouver de l'autre côté de la porte, voir de même de l'appartement, se déplaçant vers la chambre à coucher d'une démarche instable et précipitée, semant vêtements et gémissements le long du chemin.

Mais il n'en fut rien, car il s'avéra que Grissom avait raison. La manifestation d'un autre son que leurs respirations courtes et impatientes fut sa porte de sortie.

Celui d'une sonnerie de téléphone.

Ce bruit inattendu les figea tous deux. Les doigts de Sara se crispèrent un peu plus contre son torse, alors qu'il relâchait sa respiration contre son oreille. Le téléphone continua de sonner, et il réalisa très vite que ce n'était pas le sien.

Avec un grognement de pur mécontentement, elle le relâcha enfin pour pouvoir aller se saisir de l'appareil en question, le remontant rapidement à son oreille libre.

« Allo ? Oh, Thomas ! »

La note d'étrange panique qui résonna dans sa voix déplu immédiatement à Grissom, qui sentit son estomac se tordre désagréablement. Ce sentiment ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'elle continua :

« Non non, je ne suis pas occupée, je viens de rentrer, le diner s'est terminé plus tôt que- … En chemin ?? … Bien sûr que non ça ne me dérange pas, c'est juste que- …Je sais, j'ai été très prise avec l'enquête… Tu me manques aussi. Okay. A tout de suite, alors. »

Elle raccrocha, avant de se tourner vers Grissom, qui l'avait rapidement relâché lorsqu'il avait pris conscience de l'identité de son interlocuteur.

Malgré la pénombre du couloir, il pouvait clairement noter la rougeur de ses joues, et il se doutait avec amertume que cette coloration n'était plus due à sa proximité, si ce n'était pas la gêne qu'il devait provoquer à présent.

« Je…je suis désolé, j'aurais dû t'en parler, je…tu… » Bafouilla t-elle, tout en commençant à fouiller frénétiquement dans son sac, à la recherche de ses clés de toute évidence.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir se mettre en colère. Il aurait plus qu'accueilli ce sentiment de déception et d'énervement que la situation aurait dû provoquer en lui. Mais en réalité, s'il était tiraillé entre deux émotions, la colère n'était pas l'une d'entre elle.

Une partie de lui, étrangement et extrêmement possessif, ne voulait qu'une chose : Reprendre les choses là elles avaient cessé moins de deux minutes plus tôt. La plaquer à nouveau contre cette porte, avec un mélange de violence et de passion, et l'embrasser avec ardeur jusqu'à ce qu'elle se liquéfie entre ses bras. Qu'il la fasse gémir, à l'exact moment où le bellâtre qui avait la chance de partager sa vie pénétrerait dans le couloir, pour constater qu'elle n'était plus sienne.

Mais ce sentiment n'était pas digne de lui. La résignation, pure et simple, voilà ce qui lui convenait.

Elle était si jeune. Il n'était vraiment pas surprenant qu'elle soit engagée dans une relation avec un homme, sans aucun doute beaucoup jeune que lui. Il ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir pour ne pas avoir mentionné ce fait durant les sept jours qu'ils avaient passé ensembles, car il aurait dû s'en douter. Elle était trop jeune, trop belle, intelligente et tentante pour qu'il puisse s'autorisé à espérer quoi que ce soit.

Il était plus facile de se laisser envahir par cette âcre acception, que de laisser la jalousie prendre possession de sa raison.

« Ne t'excuse pas. » finit-il donc par répondre, lui venant en aide. Et le manque d'accusation dans sa voix la fit stopper l'exploration de son sac, et elle releva enfin les yeux vers lui. « Il se fait tard, de toute façon, et je dois être à l'aéroport à l'aube demain matin. »

Elle le regarda sans rien dire, sincèrement surprise, interloqué, et toujours clairement coupable.

« J'ai beaucoup apprécié de travail à tes côtés, Sara. Et c'était un plaisir de pouvoir te revoir. Prends soin de toi, et bon courage pour la suite. »

Il commença à se retourner pour s'éloigner vers l'ascenseur, lorsqu'elle se saisit de sa main.

« Grissom… »

Il se tourna vers elle, l'envie de l'attirer à lui devenant trop rapidement plus forte que son besoin de la laisser. L'expression qui déformait les traits fins de son visage lui prouvait qu'elle aurait voulu dire plus, beaucoup plus, que de simplement prononcer son nom d'une voix étranglée. Mais elle était une jeune femme réellement brillante et intelligente. Elle devait elle aussi comprendre la signification de ce qu'il tentait de lui dire sans un mot.

Qu'il était temps pour elle de le laisser partir, car il ne ferait rien de plus ce soir. Ou même dans un quelconque futur. Elle comprenait également qu'il n'y avait aucun ressentiment dans cette décision.

Seulement beaucoup trop de regrets.

Alors, elle serra ses doigts entre les siens, et murmura : « Appelle-moi… Ou écris-moi… »

Et il serra sa main dans la sienne, sans dureté, sentant ce même frisson qui l'avait parcouru le jour de leur rencontre, traversé son corps.

« Je le ferais. »

* * *

**N/A** : Le titre de ce chapitre est tiré du magnifique monologue de Grissom dans 'Butterflied', 4x12 :))

A partir de maintenant, la suite de cette histoire se déroulera dans la continuité de la série :) Je ne vais absolument pas écrire sur chaque épisode, sûrement un ou deux par saison :p Ou des passages entre épisodes/saisons, qui sait XD Pas de promesse concernant la prochaine mise à jour, vous vous doutez de ce que ça donnera sinon (sifflote)

Bref bref, si vous êtes toujours intéressé, n'hésiter pas à me le dire ! :D J'espère que vous avez apprécié :)


End file.
